Rosalina Television
NOTE: This is our final page before we shut down, New Policy 1st logo (1971-1978) Logo: On a blue background, we see the words " A ROSALINA" and "PRODUCTION" wiped in the font for the Samsung logo. As this happens, a thick white line starts to draw the letter "R", then goes straight, before wrapping around and forming the letter "P", using the bottom of the "R" to serve as the bottom of the "P". It then stops at the bottom of, and between the words "ROSALINA" and "PRODUCTION". Variant: There is a more common version where the background is aqua green, rather than blue. FX/SFX: The white line drawing itself to form the "RP", and the words wiping in. Music/Sounds: * An electronic piano synth tune. * Some movies use the opening theme instead. Avaliblity: Uncommon. Seen on shows from 1971-1978. 2nd logo (1978-1989) Logo: On a black background, an blue lines starts to draw itself. The line goes down to make a "R", then loops to make an "O", turns again and goes up to make an "S", goes down again to make an "A" (but without a standard line for the "A"). Another section starts, goes down, then horizontally to make an "L", then goes back up to make an "I", then goes horizontally to make an "N", and finally, goes horizontally again to make a second "A". The resulting logo reads "ROSALINA" in connected letters. Trivia: This logo was created at Nintendo Japan in 1977 and made its debut on TV in 1978. The name "ROSALINA" is actually her signature. Variants: * The syndication variant has "DISTRIBUTED BY" above. * The registered trademark symbol below the second "A" started appearing from the logo in 1983. * The logo has 3 colours: cyan, aqua green and lime green. * An lime green coloured version exists on the 1980 show "Bryson goes to DayCare". * The end of presentations will have "a production of" above. FX/SFX: The blue drawing itself to from "ROSALINA". Music/Sounds: Same as first logo. Avaliblity: Uncommon. Seen on some shows from 1978-1989. Although Lorimar merged with Telepictures to from Lorimar-Telepictures, this logo continued until 1989. 3rd logo (1989-1993) Logo: On a white marble background, wave ripples zoom out of the background. This causes the word "ROSALINA" (in black, but redesigned with the "O" no longer connected to the "S" and addition of the standard line for the "A"s) to write itself, not unlike the last logo. A red bar is zoomed out with "T E L E V I S I O N" in white below "ROSALINA". The bar then shines. From 1991-1993, the byline "A NINTENDO COMPANY" faded in below the bar. Trivia: This logo was created in 1987. FX/SFX: The background going fat, the word "ROSALINA" writing and the bar zooming out. Music/Sounds: a woosh sound, followed by a 6-note synth horn theme. This composed by Princess Peach from a game called Super Mario Party. Avaliblity: Rare. Seen on most shows from 1989-1993. The End of Rosalina Productions: This company went bankrupt in 1993 after Nintendo Network cancelled Fat House. Upon its move to National Broadcasting Company, NBC assumed control of the series. Category:Nintendo Category:1990s production logos Category:1970s production logos Category:1980s production logos Category:Defunct in 1993